


Diamond Bars

by thisseemslikefun



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Hybrid!AU, M/M, POV switch, Self-Lubrication, Smut, also some old people are dicks, bottom!ong, but fear not, cat hybrid ong, human daniel, not too explicit sexual harassment at work, office!AU, ong is still as feisty, sequel is years later, sequel to Golden Cage, title is dramatic as fuck again, top!Daniel, yes ofc ong is still struggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 14:38:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15608466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisseemslikefun/pseuds/thisseemslikefun
Summary: Seongwoo thought he had escaped the golden cage that was the auction house and finally managed to pursue the career he always wanted, just like any human. However, no matter where he was, everyone would always remind him of his tail and his cat ears.





	Diamond Bars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ongnielnuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ongnielnuna/gifts).



> Hey, again!  
> Finally, the sequel to Golden Cage I promised like half a year ago ^^'  
> Happy really fucking belated birthday to Dinda who requested for the sequel!  
> I know you guys wanted the second date but I have never imagined the second date as a possible sequel, I hope you will still like this x)  
> Also, there's obviously some smut 'cause the bday kid wanted it so here we go.
> 
> Thanks to my lovely beta Maggie ~ 
> 
> Have fun!

Daniel’s hand sleepily moved over the space next to him to find his boyfriend but instead, he was met with a still warm but empty mattress. He blinked a few times in confusion and pouted sleepily.

 

A deep and amused chuckle from the door frame made him turn around, he squinted his eyes a bit thanks to the bright sun hurting his pupils but it was worth it. 

 

The vibrant rays of the sun looked beautiful on Seongwoo’s smooth skin. They seemed to dance prettily on him, made him almost glisten. He was wearing nothing but a boxer that was barely visible underneath one of Daniel’s long-sleeved button ups that went all its way to his delicate thighs. Seongwoo leaned against the door frame with crossed arms and legs. He had barely buttoned up the shirt; it was nearly hanging off one of his shoulders. The shirt did nothing to hide Seongwoo’s lovely collarbones. His tail was peeking out from underneath the shirt, waving smoothly and playfully while his ears bowed slightly out to the sides.

 

Suddenly, Daniel felt very much awake. 

 

Seongwoo smiled at him and Daniel’s lips lifted themselves up on their own. The effect Seongwoo had on him never failed to surprise him. Daniel let his eyes roam over the face he had grown used to waking up to the last few months and he told himself yet again that he was one lucky guy to be able to do so. His favourite thing to do on a lazy morning was to just look at Seongwoo; best case, cuddled up into his chest so he could count every single eyelash gracing his face. Seeing Seongwoo being awake earlier than him - way earlier than both of them would have to be - and then not even rolling around in bed plus the faint signs of nervousness in his feline eyes would have maybe worried Daniel if he hadn’t known the reason behind his different behaviour. 

 

However, Daniel knew all Seongwoo wanted right now was a bit of distraction and Daniel would never hesitate to spoil his beloved hybrid boyfriend. 

 

“What are you doing all the way there when I am all alone in this big bed, hm?” Daniel asked and pouted again. 

 

“Watching you sleep from a safe distance, of course. Who knows if you would suddenly decide to roll over and crush me with that big body of yours?”

“Hm? Weird, I didn’t hear you complaining a few days ago when you basically demanded me to -”

 

His words were stopped abruptly when a pair of trousers from the floor came flying at his face. Daniel laughed when he caught the piece of clothing and dropped it to the ground mindlessly.  

 

“Ah, naughty kitty,” he jokingly reprimanded him with a big grin on his face. Daniel hastily threw the blanket aside and charged towards Seongwoo, clad in nothing but his own underwear. The cat let out a small shriek and tried to run away but Daniel was faster and circled his arms around the small waist of his boyfriend to hoist him on their bed while their laughs merged  to loud sounds of delight. 

 

Daniel climbed on top of Seongwoo and tickled him on the spots he knew Seongwoo hated but also secretly liked. He loved the way Seongwoo was rolling on the bed with his mouth wide open to laugh heartily. While his fingers were still busy making Seongwoo beg for him to stop, he left small innocent kisses all over his face and his soft ears before moving his lips further down to those thin pink lips he adored.

 

Soon, Daniel was too distracted by kissing Seongwoo to keep tickling him and they both melted against each other in a familiar but nevertheless always exciting way. 

 

Suddenly, Daniel was flipped over and Seongwoo swang a leg over his hips to sit on his lap. Now Daniel had the perfect view of those collarbones that begged him to lean forward and nib on them. His hands found their way to Seongwoo’s soft thighs on their own. He gave them a good squeeze before his hands continued their way up and down the smooth skin until they sneakily disappeared under the soft fabric of the shirt, then resting  on his hips almost innocently.

 

Seongwoo grinned at him and leaned down to capture his lips sweetly. They closed their eyes to bask in the sweet moment and their shared warmth. Daniel sighed into the deep kiss, loving the way their lips seemed to mold perfectly into each other. Seongwoo’s tail was gently stroking Daniel’s inner thighs while his hands were running over Daniel’s naked chest. He let his fingernails scrape over the fair skin lightly. Not enough to leave some actual scratch marks but enough to make Daniel shudder under his fingertips. 

 

The cat hybrid licked Daniel’s lips teasingly and grinned before he bit into them softly just to nibble on them after. Daniel laid a hand on Seongwoo’s right cheek, getting greedy to taste him better, to feel him closer. 

 

Seongwoo parted from him and they both looked at each other quietly. Seongwoo’s brown and usually  warm eyes seemed to have darkened; they carried some kind of playfulness in them but also the rising need Daniel himself was feeling. When Seongwoo shifted a bit on his lap, their crotches rubbed against each other in a way that made Daniel gasp lightly but also want to repeat it again and again. The knowing look in the hybrid’s eyes was an obvious indication that he had simply pretended to innocently shift on his lap when he very well knew what kind of reaction he would get from Daniel. That little minx. 

 

The hybrid kissed him again, just as lazily as before, just as deep. However, a small smile spread on Seongwoo’s lips as he slowly, painfully slowly, started to rub their clothed crotches against each other in circular motions. Daniel moaned lowly at the friction and gripped his hips tighter.

 

Seongwoo kissed his way down to Daniel’s neck and sucked a pretty mark right above his collarbone. Meanwhile, Daniel’s hands had long opened the few buttons on his shirt, revealing all of the hybrid’s chest. He let his hand run on the newly exposed skin eagerly. Seongwoo shuddered on top of him and momentarily stopped rubbing against him when Daniel’s fingers brushed over his perky pink nipples. His boyfriend was fiercely attacking his lips again, the gentle sweetness from earlier gone. Daniel couldn’t help smirking into the kiss. 

 

Tired of the slow rhythm, Daniel patted his ass affectionately before grabbing it and pressing their hips even closer together than before. Seongwoo buried his face into his neck. He gasped and groaned into his ear and Daniel had become addicted; he could never get tired of hearing how easy it was for him to reduce his feisty and tough boyfriend to a groaning mess. 

 

Daniel teasingly played with the waistband of the older’s boxers, dipping in a few fingers and loving the way Seongwoo would stretch out his ass to finally receive the attention he had obviously been craving for but Daniel always pulled out again. Seongwoo huffed frustrated and would suck angry red marks all over his skin. Daniel loved every single second of it. 

 

“Stop teasing,” Seongwoo huffed.

“Impatient, are we?” Daniel said, amusement evident in his voice as he stretched his neck for Seongwoo to have better access to leave more love bites on his skin. 

 

Seongwoo remained silent, his fingernails digging a bit deeper into his shoulders. A harsh contrast to the soft pout on his face and the added pressure he used to grind on Daniel. Every push made Daniel feel warmer and needier. The fabrics between them had already become wet. Seongwoo’s boxer especially, was drenched in not only precum but also self-lubrication. The material started to feel uncomfortable on their sensitive dicks and Daniel caught himself being probably just as impatient as his boyfriend. 

 

Nevertheless, he couldn’t help suppressing a smug smirk as he took his sweet time to get rid of their underwear. He pushed himself off the mattress so he was sitting up on the bed with Seongwoo still snuggly pressed to him. Daniel left a trail of wet kisses on Seongwoo’s upper chest and let his hands roam freely on the fair skin. The cat lost his own hands in Daniel’s blond locks, grabbing them firmly and pressing his head closer to his chest, silently begging him for more. Daniel felt Seongwoo shudder and gasp for air under his hands, his tail pulled his hands down to the annoying underwear they both wanted to get rid of. 

 

Seongwoo whimpered and Daniel bit his lower lips harshly. He himself couldn’t wait anymore. They quickly shed their underwear while the shirt, that was barely hanging off Seongwoo’s shoulders, remained. Daniel loved seeing Seongwoo in his shirts; the way they were always too big for him made him look just a little bit lost in the big fabric. In some sort of way, it reminded him that Seongwoo was wearing  _ his  _ shirt because he was his boyfriend, his love. Seongwoo knew of his little preference which was probably the reason why he didn’t remove the last piece of clothing. 

 

Daniel’s lips busied themselves with sucking on one of Seongwoo’s nipples while his hands were wandering towards his ass. They squeezed the flesh copiously and Daniel loved how full his hands felt. A small sigh left Seongwoo’s lips and he fell towards Daniel slightly. The neediness was so evident in his eyes. Daniel felt the stare going straight to his dick. However, he did not intend to rush. He slowly inserted a finger between the cat’s wet butt cheeks, avoiding his waiting hole at first. The hybrid’s tail gripped around his arm tightly and he tensed up for a bit before relaxing against him, sighing as he quietly took the slow torture. 

 

Seongwoo grabbed Daniel’s cock and pumped him a few times while leaning forward to kiss him hard. He took his own dick and started to rub them against each other tentatively. The contact combined with the image of a whimpering Seongwoo sitting on him made Daniel groan. His eyes took in the hybrid and how beautiful he looked with sweat starting to form on his forehead, completely concentrated on their dicks. After a particular harsh thrust from Seongwoo, Daniel moaned loudly and threw back his head, forgetting his teasing fingers for a second to grab the ass cheek hard again. Seongwoo impatiently pressed Daniel’s fingers close to his leaking hole with his tail.

 

“Aren’t you gonna touch me more?” Seongwoo whined but with some underlying assertiveness.

 

The human smirked. Daniel circled the hole, his hybrid already dripping over his fingers. He easily inserted one finger, a second following quickly. The younger licked his lips when he saw how Seongwoo was arching his back and moaning loudly at the amazing feeling of finally  _ something  _ in him. His tail was gripping tightly around Daniel’s thigh as the human moved his finger in and out of him painfully slowly. Daniel enjoyed every second, every little move and twitch Seongwoo did. Knowing he was the only one to see Seongwoo like this made him bite his lower lip.

 

He ran his free hand down Seongwoo’s beautiful chest. The red blotches on the otherwise perfect skin looked stunning on Seongwoo. Daniel couldn’t have diverted his eyes from this beautiful cat hybrid even if he wanted to. Sweat dropped from his head down to his neck as he was slowly fucking himself on Daniel’s fingers. He kept moving up and down as his breathing became shaky. The angle was admittedly weird for Daniel but he couldn’t care about anything else other than his gorgeous boyfriend repeatedly moaning his name as he kept moving.

 

“Daniel,  _ ah _ -” Seongwoo gasped, “I need more.”

 

Seongwoo grabbed Daniel’s nape and pressed their lips together again. This time, he wasn’t as sweet and patient, his teeth were biting into Daniel’s. He was desperate for more than what Daniel was giving him right now. Daniel laid back down on the bed, a silent invitation for Seongwoo to take everything of him he wanted. 

 

The older wrapped his long fingers around Daniel’s erection, moving his hand up and down a few times. His toes curled at the feeling; he loved how Seongwoo was looking at his dick as if he couldn’t wait to finally feel him inside. He didn’t have to do anything; he let Seongwoo take control sometimes because he knew he loved doing so. Daniel didn’t mind, he was weak for his needy cat hybrid and he would be happy to do everything to please him.

 

Seongwoo repositioned himself on top of him but instead of sinking down on him immediately, he slid Daniel’s dick between his butt cheeks instead. The wetness from Seongwoo’s self-lubrication wrapped around him along with the hotness of the hole. The friction made Daniel gasp loudly. His hands grabbed Seongwoo’s hips and moved him slightly back and forward as they both moaned simultaneously. Wet noises filled the room and joined their moans.

 

Daniel moved his hands from his hips to his waist to his chest. He circled the overly sensitive nipple he had played with earlier with his fingers and loved the way Seongwoo lost his rhythm momentarily. 

 

The cat bit his lip harshly as he raised his ass slightly to take Daniel’s length in his hands and give it a few more pumps before lining it right under his awaiting hole. Daniel’s shirt on Seongwoo was already hanging half off his shoulders, his chest heaving. His pretty dick was leaking slightly and Daniel wanted to reach out and touch him so badly. 

 

But Seongwoo demanded all of his attention; his eyes were hooded, a faint smirk playing on his lips as he slowly sank down his hard length. His hands were on Daniel’s chest, clawing at his chest the further he went down. Their eyes never broke contact, no matter how much Daniel wanted to close his eyes and throw back his head to scream at the hot and tight cavern around him. 

 

Seongwoo mewled when he finally sank down completely. He leaned forward to lick Daniel’s lips and made a sound akin to a purr before pressing his lips against Daniel’s in a heated kiss. At the same time, he put Daniel’s hands on his ass. Daniel squeezed him again, making Seongwoo moan deeply into the kiss. 

 

The cat hybrid started moving up and down experimentally at first before picking up his pace quite fast after that. 

 

Seongwoo pulled back; his lips were red and swollen and sweat was dripping down from his face.

 

He looked absolutely stunning bouncing on top of him. Daniel’s hands moved up again to support him and squeezed his waist. His eyes flickered down to their crotches. He was completely mesmerized by the way his cock kept disappearing into Seongwoo. He loved seeing  how well Seongwoo was sucking him into his hole. Seongwoo’s tail was back to stroking Daniel’s thighs and it only added to the countless sensations he was feeling at the same time. 

 

Daniel was sure, he could never get tired of seeing Seongwoo like this, purring as he rode himself on his dick. 

 

He reached out to play with Seongwoo’s neglected cock, thumbing over the pink tip. Seongwoo let out a small scream at the double sensations in his ass and on his dick, his back arching beautifully as Daniel continued to pump him. 

 

“Look at you, so demanding,” Daniel murmured and pulled him down slightly to kiss his neck and lick his collarbone.

  
“Do you even know how ridiculously gorgeous you look like this? So good, fucking yourself on my cock.”

 

Seongwoo’s only answer was a low whimper followed by a mewl when Daniel, contrary to their fast rhythm, stroked his ear gently and left small kisses on them.

 

“Aren’t I lucky to call you mine, hm? That all your sweet moans and purrs belong to only me?”

 

Daniel softly grabbed his chin and kissed him intensely. He let his tongue meet with Seongwoo’s as the hybrid sighed into the kiss deeply and continued his steady rhythm. Daniel loved the feeling of being sucked into Seongwoo, the tightness and hotness all combined. 

 

Seongwoo opened his mouth, tried choking out words but was distracted by hitting his prostate spot on. A loud scream left his lips and he squeezed so hard around Daniel, the younger almost choked. Seongwoo’s eyebrows furrowed and his lips moved, mouthing a silent plea as he threw back his head and closed his eyes. Daniel understood and picked up the pace. He meet Seongwoo along the way with his harsh thrusts. Seongwoo’s mind was occupied with nothing but useless gibberish as Daniel kept thrusting up and meeting him half-way. His thrusts were sometimes so hard that Seongwoo fell over, too stimulated to be able to keep himself on his knees but loving it just as much. 

 

Their bedroom was filled with loud noises, a mix of groans and moans and their names - whispered and screamed alike. Daniel lived for every reaction he got out of Seongwoo, for every stare he received. 

 

Slowly, he felt Seongwoo losing rhythm and becoming more frantic about his moves. Seongwoo’s own hand had wrapped around his dick following a different pace than the one he had while bouncing on top of Daniel but equally as messy. 

 

“ _ D-Daniel _ ,” he barely managed to stutter out, squeezing Daniel’s biceps with the other hand to make him understand how close he was. He frowned and he rhythmically sighed with every thrust into him. 

  
“I know, I know,” Daniel murmured against Seongwoo’s ear and left small kisses of encouragement on his cheek. The familiar feeling below his stomach started to show up, too. 

 

“Come for me, Seongwoo.”

 

Almost as if Seongwoo had waited for the command, the cat hybrid halted completely for a second. He groaned loudly and painted Daniel’s stomach with his cum as he tightened around Daniel’s dick. Feeling close as well, Daniel thrusted a few more times strongly into Seongwoo before coming inside him with a loud sigh of the other’s name. 

 

Seongwoo fell to the other side of the bed in exhaustion and they both took a few minutes to regain their breaths. 

 

“Still nervous?” Daniel asked softly and turned around to face Seongwoo who immediately snuggled up close to Daniel. 

 

“It’s not like I was that terribly nervous before and even if I were, you would have successfully fucked that out of me,” Seongwoo grinned and Daniel chuckled. He pressed a chaste kiss onto Seongwoo’s swollen lips.

 

“You are gonna be great.”

“I know I will but I still can’t help it,” Seongwoo sighed, “I’m worried about what my new colleagues will think or say.”

“You earned your position as the finance manager. You are brilliant and smart and if they don’t see it, they can go look for a new firm to hire them.”

 

Seongwoo laughed shortly and lazily slapped his chest. 

 

“Those are your employées you are talking about.”   
“Exactly, so I am allowed to say that.”   
  


The hand on Daniel’s chest was stroking him gently and Daniel kissed Seongwoo’s forehead before leaving small kisses on his ears.

 

“Who cares if they say you slept your way into the firm? Your grades and your expertise speak for themselves. Screw everyone else.”   
“That’s easy for you to say,” Seongwoo mumbled, “You are a human, the soon-to-be CEO as well. All they see is a hybrid who is throwing himself at the CEO’s son and managed to rise up in ranks like that.”

 

Daniel was about to open his mouth and deny all of the ridiculous rumors that had surrounded Seongwoo the past few years. 

 

Their first date had been quite the success. Sometimes Daniel thought back to the moment when Seongwoo had been so close to clawing his eyes out for his ignorance but he was glad it turned out so well in the end and their second date had turned into many, many more. 

 

At the beginning, it had been weird for him since he knew Seongwoo would have a date with him one evening, and then have another date (that would most likely end in sex) with a different man or woman afterwards. That had been a thought he had to get used to. One time, he had mentioned it off-handedly. Seongwoo had been offended and maybe was close to clawing his eyes out again because Daniel hadn’t really phrased it nicely. It might have sounded like Daniel was very bothered by it. But Daniel knew that it was Seongwoo’s job and even though he admittedly prefered him not to keep pursuing this career, he would not talk Seongwoo into dropping his work - especially not for him. Besides, they hadn’t been dating too long at that time. 

 

Even Daniel had known where his limits were. 

 

However, when his father’s firm was looking for a new assistant for a finance officer, Daniel suggested Seongwoo to apply, knowing that Seongwoo sort of disliked his job and also because he actually wanted to work in the finance section again. 

 

Seongwoo had been reluctant at first - he was not naive enough to think he could finally work his way to the top without any problems. But Daniel reassured him that assistants weren’t even that uncommon for hybrids, so he could start there and then show everyone how good he was. 

 

Seongwoo had agreed in the end, stopped being part of the auction, and decided to give up his rather luxurious life style for a more mundane one where his pay was a lot less but his work required his full attention for a whole week now. 

 

He had encountered disgusting comments, frowns, and prejudice but eventually managed to slowly work his way up. It had been painful and sometimes - sometimes, he just felt like giving up but luckily, he never did. It had resulted with him being promoted. Still, he had needed longer than a human would but he was the only hybrid in the history of KANG Corporations to occupy such a position. 

 

Daniel had talked to his father a lot in the previous years, pushed for equality of hybrids and humans as far as he could. His father had been skeptical, actually still was. Although he was not against hybrids, he was also not particularly interested in them. His son’s sudden interest had surprised not only Kang senior but also everyone else in Daniel’s environment.

 

It had taken a lot of time and effort to persuade his father to slowly start changing their acceptance and behaviour towards hybrids. All the changes Daniel had managed to push through, his father had been extremely reluctant. But over the last two years, he had managed to raise hybrids’ pay bit by bit - nowhere near the one of a human but better than nothing. Also, before a position would be given to any human, everyone was halted to consider a hybrid first. Daniel personally looked at hybrids’ works to see if they could be considered and did not allow any dismissive behaviour from the hybrids’ bosses. It was not perfect; it would probably never be and as long as he would live, they probably wouldn’t come close to equality but if he could start  _ something, _ then he was willing to do it.

 

* * *

 

“It’s an honor to work with you from now on, please look after me warmly,” Seongwoo said confidently with a polite smile and bowed. 

 

For a few seconds, it was silent. All the other managers and senior managers looked at him with raised eyebrows or a frown. He gulped but told himself not to show any kind of sign of how intimidated he actually felt. He bravely stood a bit straighter, huffed out his chest a bit and held his head high. Seongwoo had worked his way to where he was. He deserved to be a part of the finance board as much as all the others in this room. 

 

“So, did you sleep your way up?” one of them started, voice deep and judging, his eyes boring into him with disgust in them.

 

Seongwoo froze, his mask of confidence shortly slipping off his face at the blunt and direct approach. 

 

The voice belonged to a man who was sitting directly on the opposite side of Seongwoo, in the middle of all these powerful women and men. The man looked to be around 20 years older than him, he started to bald and the wrinkles on his forehead were deep. A scowl was etched on his face, Seongwoo didn’t know if it was just his face on default. 

 

The other board members looked at him shortly before looking back at Seongwoo. It seemed like it was a thought every single one of them had entertained in their heads. A question no one of them had dared to ask that brusquely before him. 

 

“I - Excuse me?”

 

His hands started sweating, his forehead maybe, too. His tie suddenly seemed so suffocating around his neck and all he wanted to do was loosen it as soon as possible. Seongwoo could do nothing but gulp as he willed himself to not get anxious.    
  
There was nothing to be anxious about, he told himself. After all, he had expected this. He had told Daniel just an hour ago how he was expecting all of it, the judgement and the doubt. 

 

However, he hadn’t expected them to be this direct and rude. At least most people he had encountered in this firm had been subtle - or trying to be subtle about their judging gazes and harsh words. He could handle that with ease. As a hybrid in a human ruled world, he was used to it - the laughs, the hushed whispers and the scowls. Of course, there were some who had just directly told him to know his place. But he always told himself that he was doing so well - and once he showed them that he was better than all these humans at the job they claimed as theirs, they would shut up real fast. And they did. The deep edged satisfaction he had felt was what gave him the extra boost to continue his way.

 

When he had been offered the spot as one of the finance managers he couldn’t believe his luck. Had he been too foolish to think those people would be professionals and that they would at least give him a chance? 

 

“We are not stupid, hybrid. Nor are we deaf. People talk, and sometimes we also listen to gossip. It’s no secret you are sleeping with the Kang offspring.”

 

Seongwoo had forgotten that every member of the finance board had a small name plate in front of them. He looked at the one right in front of the grumpy looking man. 

 

The man, Senior Manager Choi, was snorting and leaning forward on the table. No doubt, he was trying to intimidate Seongwoo further. The cat hybrid’s tail was starting to vigorously swing around and his ears twitched. A wave of irritation and anxiety overcame him. It was accompanied with frustration. 

 

Humans, they were all the same. 

 

Seongwoo bit his tongue and tried to stay rational. No, if all humans were the same, he would not be able to stand as the finance manager on this spot. It was a human company allowing him to be holding this position. A position he had earned rightfully, he told himself. He did not sleep around for it, he did not steal the spot from someone. Seongwoo hid his hands behind his back as they clenched into fists. Luckily, he had rounded his long fingernails to fit more into the human business environment. Otherwise he would probably start bleeding now. The initial anxiety was now replaced by mainly anger.

 

“Excuse me, Senior Manager Choi, but I fail to see how my private life is of any matt-”   
“It matters because you are taking the rightful position of another person.”   
  
_ Another human. _

 

Choi didn’t need to say it out loud but everyone knew what he had meant. 

Seongwoo cleared his throat, he told himself the same thing he had many times before. 

 

_ Stand straighter, chest out, head high. Don’t let them know how affected you are. _

That’s what the wanted to see. They knew they were safe, with them not only being humans but also way more important than him. Seongwoo knew he was at a clear disadvantage. Sometimes he was convinced, he would end up dead because of his stubbornness to defy his seemingly set in stone fate and become more than a mere hybrid. 

 

“I am not doing anything you are accusing me of, Sir. I know how to differentiate between professional and personal relationships and my relationship with Kang Daniel is, with all due respect, none of your business,” Seongwoo said with a small smile while biting back some very rude words that were passing his mind.

 

“Nice try,” another man chuckled darkly, “Just admit it and spare us the waste of time. Rumor has it you have been a whore before, so I guess it was easy for you to find a way.”

 

Seongwoo grit his teeth, the smile dropping off his face as he looked at the table. He quietly counted to ten to hold himself back. If they were somewhere on the streets, if he wasn’t  at his job, a job he had wished for for years, and if he wouldn’t also risk tarnishing Daniel’s image, he would have undoubtedly lashed out and try to use his nails to inflict pain. His natural sharp fingernails would make more sense and be more fun then. 

 

He sighed, “As I’ve said before, I did not. I started from the bottom as a mere assistant and proved to be useful-”   
  
“In multiple ways,” a woman added and the board members laughed. 

 

Anger kept rising within Seongwoo as he saw those disgusting humans laugh - at him. 

 

His chest was heaving from his heavy breathing. This was wrong; it was all terribly wrong. He didn’t expect them to welcome him with open arms but this? 

 

“Excuse me but I think we are all professionals here and -”   
“I also don’t understand what the point of this meeting was,” another senior manager mentioned off-handedly.

“I was told a meeting to introduce a new manager is pretty common and beneficial -”   
“Well, yes, but it only makes sense if we are gonna work with them.”

 

Seongwoo frowned. 

 

“I am going to work with you.”

“What skills do you have if you have earned this spot by spreading your legs, hm?” Choi huffed and shook his head disapprovingly. He stood up and like the leader of the finance board members, everyone else followed. 

 

One by one, Seongwoo saw them leaving without glancing at him even once. He felt helpless and his anger just intensified as his frustration followed. 

 

He leaned against the table and sighed out shakily; he did everything he could to suppress his anger when all he wanted to do was to kick the table and wipe everything off it.

 

“You know,” an almost gentle voice suddenly said. 

 

Seongwoo quickly looked up to see a woman standing in front of him. Her gaze was by no means kind or warm, rather cold and disconnected but something akin to empathy was in her eyes before it disappeared.

Everyone else had left the conference room already.

 

“I still don’t trust you, hybrid,” her words stung him even though he thought he had accepted his fate already. 

 

“I am skeptical, very, even. But this is a human men’s world we are playing in. I am not your ally nor am I interested in helping you. However, if you want to have a tip from someone who also had to make sacrifices to reach the position she has right now, better learn to shut up. Not one of these old men want to hear you justifying yourself. Just do what they want.”   
  


“What?”

 

Seongwoo blinked rapidly, confused by her cold words. 

 

“For someone who claims to have worked his way up, you are quite slow,” she insults him with an unchanging cold voice and expression, “Understand this world’s rules and you will be rewarded. You can’t be that stupid if you sleep with Kang. Now you just have to continue to pursue your dream.”

 

His mind was swirling with her words, he repeated them in his head over and over again. Seongwoo looked at her in shock.

 

“Are you actually telling me to sleep with - with them?”

 

The woman smirked at him humorlessly.

 

“Sacrifices, hybrid.”

 

With that, she turned away from him and walked out like the rest of them, leaving him all alone to his noisy thoughts. He ran his fingers through his neat hair, frustrated by the turnout of the events. 

 

This wasn’t how he had planned the meeting to go. Not at all. He had planned to introduce himself and then introduce some plans and works to maybe already convince them he was more than a pretty face. He felt the same way as back then when he had just graduated college and realized no one wanted to hire a hybrid for a leading position, no matter how amazing his grades were.

He shuddered thinking about the woman’s words. He would absolutely not - he - he was at a loss of words, he felt a headache starting to form. Maybe this was a mistake - this meeting. This was for humans, this wasn’t for him, this position, this - 

 

_ Stop _ . 

 

Seongwoo finally loosened his tie and opened the top buttons of his shirt. He told himself to breathe in and out deeply. 

 

He quickly grabbed his bag and ran out of the conference room. Maybe he would go back to his new office, or to the cafeteria, or maybe it didn’t matter as long as he was out. Out, out, out. 

 

On his frantic run out, he accidentally collided with someone who quickly stabilized him by grabbing him. He murmured a short apology, thanked the person and wanted to dash again but the person stopped him.

 

Seongwoo took a closer look at the man - he recognized him from the meeting, one of the senior managers that had also silently judged him. Was he waiting for his own opportunity to insult him now, too?

 

Seongwoo had to bite his tongue not to say something rude or provoking. He knew he could get himself into serious trouble worst case if he were to show an attitude.

 

“Please let me go,” Seongwoo murmured and wiggled his arms that the man was grabbing. He squeezed the hybrid as his mouth turned upwards. Even though he looked harmless, the small gesture made Seongwoo uneasy. 

 

“You don’t need to be afraid of me.”

“Sure.” 

 

Seongwoo bit his tongue, he could not afford being sassy. 

 

“My intentions do not include hurting you.”   
“What are your intentions then.  _ Sir _ ,” Seongwoo grit out. 

 

Slowly, he was losing patience. The senior manager refused to let go and Seongwoo did not want to be involved in a physical fight on his first day. 

 

“I think it’s very obvious what the majority of the board thinks of you.”   
“Oh, you have been all very clear, thank you.”

 

At this point, Seongwoo had stopped caring about his sarcasm. The man smirked and it was such a dirty grin Seongwoo frowned. He felt himself shivering. His senses were telling him that there was something very wrong about this man.

 

“What a feisty kitty you are,” he chuckled and looked at his ears. The man raised his hands towards Seongwoo’s ears. 

“Excuse me?!”

 

Seongwoo literally jumped out of his hold forcefully; he did not care anymore if he was being rude and brusque, all he wanted was to get away from the senior manager. He felt his frustration and anger, mixed with slight panic, rising in him. He absolutely detested being called a kitty, especially ever since he dropped out of the auction field. Back then he had to accept it at times when his clients got playful but now was different. He was more than a fucking small cat to play with. The only person who was allowed to call him that was his boyfriend - exclusively. And only in a joking manner.

 

The senior manager saying it with this sickening tone - it reminded him too much of the times when he literally had no other option than being someone’s warm cat for the night. It disgusted him to know he had changed the environment but his cat ears and his tail were something still so heavily sexualized. 

 

“I can help you gain something close to respect from the others, at least they wouldn’t be as vicious as today.”

 

The hybrid opened his mouth to tell him off but he hesitated for a second; he was in a difficult situation and maybe the man would really be able to help him in some way? Maybe he just had to listen to his suggestion first. He could always say no after that. Seongwoo knew this was dumb, stupid even but he was desperate. 

 

The man saw his mild interest and grinned.

 

“It’s easy. We are in a firm, we are dealing all the time. You do something for me and I do something for you.”

 

The sick grin on his face made Seongwoo’s stomach churn. This wasn’t a good sign at all. His tail was anxiously whipping back and forth. 

Seongwoo froze when the man suddenly was close to him again, too close. He laid a hand on his waist. It moved down slowly and the man whispered into his ear,

 

“You do what you are best at and I do what I am best at. It’s a win-win situation. You will earn a little respect and together, we can have a little bit of fun, hm?”

 

* * *

 

  
“Daniel, son, I don’t know about this. I’m a little skeptical.”

“Dad, I promise this makes complete sense. It will be beneficial for everyone.”

“Is this about your uh - your hybrid lover?”   
“First of all, you have known of our relationship for months now and you have met him. His name is  _ Seongwoo.  _ Also, I’d like it if you wouldn’t sound so skeptical about that as well. Nothing about my relationship with Seongwoo is questionable.”

“Alright, son. Please don’t be offended, but your mother and I still need a bit of time to be completely comfortable with the idea of you dating a hybrid.”   
  


Daniel bit his tongue. He wanted to tell his father that Seongwoo epitomized the perfect son-in-law they had always imagined, except he had a tail and cat ears. It had been months since he told his parents about their relationship. His father had suspected it long before; the old man wasn’t blind nor was he stupid. He had noticed how Daniel was talking about a certain hybrid too affectionately. Daniel had no problem telling  his parents, however, Seongwoo had wanted to keep their relationship low in the firm because he wanted to be judged for his skills and effort, not for being his boyfriend. Rumors had still been going around but Seongwoo had always held his head high and ignored them until they were too persistent and both of them too tired to hide.    
  
His parents were shocked, even a bit disapproving. The possibility of their only son being in a relationship with a hybrid never occurred to them. Their prejudice and disapproval lessened over the time but the doubt was still there sometimes. It saddened Daniel to know that his parents weren’t fully accepting yet, but they had come so far. He was optimistic it would work out in the end. Just the same with the firm. He had put so much effort into slowly changing it  to a more hybrid friendly one. His father regularly expressed concerns but he, luckily, often managed to convince him of his ideas.

 

“But my question stands if this is all for him.”

“It isn’t. I really don’t know why you keep asking when I have told you so often before. Of course, my relationship to Seongwoo played a big part but more than that, he made me realize we have people among us we don’t treat as what they are. Even if he were to break up with me today - and I sure hope he does not, ever - it wouldn’t change how I am convinced that we as one of the leading firms in South Korea, need to step up and change. We are treating hybrids as less than us even though they breathe, they talk, they learn, and they work the same way as you and me, dad. I think it’s simply wrong to be privileged without even considering giving back in some sort of way. We are in a position of power but we watch silently as hybrids suffer. This can’t be right.”

“I know, son. And I agree to some extent, but the change is rapid, too fast-paced. What if it does more damage than good? The human employees might find it offensive or too much if we don’t do it step by step.”   
“From what I’ve seen, most employees are doing fine. Sure, it was unusual and weird at first but you have felt yourself how incredibly charming and funny he is. Combined with his knowledge, people couldn’t do anything other than accept him. He isn’t the only hybrid anymore who had been able to show his skills; they are opening up to hybrids. They are adjusting, slowly but steadily. 

Everything can be achieved in time and with enough patience, right? It’s what you have taught me.”

 

His father looked at him for a few seconds and sighed in defeat. Daniel was so close to getting his approval, just a little bit more.

 

“Seongwoo - actually all hybrids, are far more than their animal part. You have seen his finance plans yourself. He is starting his first day as a finance manager today because you approved. You were shocked and pleasantly surprised that a cat hybrid was able to do so well. And that’s what’s wrong. Why would you link intelligence to species?”

“It’s not like I’m discriminating ag-”   
“Yes, you were. Hybrids were paid way less.”   
“For less work.”   
“That’s wrong, dad. I have shown you evidence that this was wrong. Remember the reports I made? I know it has to be hard for you to hear your son criticizing you so much but I can’t keep quiet about something so important, especially not when I’m supposed to take over in a few years. I want to make KANG Corporations a firm I’d be proud to be the CEO of.

 

I don’t think we can claim to be a fair company if we can’t even treat other beings with as much respect as we demand them to give to us.”

  
The old man sighed, his wrinkles seemed deeper, the worry etched on his forehead. He knew his father was still doubting so Daniel had no other choice but to continue.

 

“Trust me, I know what I am doing. Also, remember the positive publicity we received after the first few changes. Yes, a few were asking if we were crazy but it’s been years. We have made so much progress and we can make even more in the future. We could be considered the first firm to give hybrids actual rights. If we play our cards right, people out there might love it and ultimately support us even more. You never wanted to be one to mindlessly chase money and disregard your employees concerns, but how can you limit it only to humans? Dad, this can become a firm you and I can be proud of without any regrets - ”   
  
A knock resonated in the room and Daniel’s father sighed again before telling the person to come in. The kind secretary entered the room and bowed quietly. 

 

“Excuse me, young Mr. Kang? A small problem has arised and Finance Manager Ong has asked for you.” 

 

Daniel felt something drop in him at his father’s secretary’s words. Seongwoo would never ask for Daniel, his pride would never allow him. Something bad must have happened.

 

His father noticed the panicked expression on his face and sighed again, he seemed to be unable to do anything other than sigh around Daniel.

 

“Go, I need time to think about it anyway.”   
  


Daniel nodded and quickly ran to the elevator to get down to Seongwoo’s new bureau. 

 

“Seongwoo!” he panted as he stormed into the office, ignoring the assistant outside looking helpless as well. 

 

He quickly shut the door and ran to the quivering form sitting on the chair. 

“What’s wrong?” Daniel asked softly and crouched down in front of him. He gently removed the hands covering his boyfriend’s face. He sighed a bit in relief when he saw he wasn’t crying yet but his eyes were glossy already.

 

Daniel wrapped his arms around Seongwoo and kissed his temple gently.

 

“What’s wrong, baby? What happened?”

“Daniel,” he started slowly, “What if this is wrong?”   
“What do you mean?” he asked. 

“What if I have been fooling myself the whole time into thinking I could be - I could be like you humans. That I was worth as much as all of you and that my animal half did not make me much different from you in terms of skills. What if this is wrong.  _ What if I am wrong? _ ”

 

Daniel’s mouth hang open, stunned for a few seconds by Seongwoo’s sudden wave of insecurity. What had happened to make his strong and confident boyfriend succumb to those thoughts? Of course, he had moments of doubts but never to this extent.

He grabbed Seongwoo’s hands and squeezed them. 

 

“There has never been anything wrong with you. And this isn’t wrong either. Has someone said something like that to you?”

 

Daniel was starting to get mad. Someone had upsetted his boyfriend and he scoffed thinking about it. Whoever had reduced Seongwoo to tears deserved a big portion of his anger later. 

Seongwoo weakly leaned against him and buried his face into his nape as his arms wrapped around Daniel’s shoulders.

 

“I just feel like I’ve managed to escape the golden cage that was the auction house for bars made out of diamonds. I thought this was my chance and this is where I wanted to be, just to realize that I am stuck yet again and can’t escape my hybrid self. I thought I could shed the image of being a plain pretty cat and be an actual equal co-worker but they don’t let me, Daniel.”

 

Seongwoo sighed shakily and it broke Daniel’s heart to feel wetness on his skin, to know his boyfriend was hurting this bad.

 

“They don’t let me,” he repeated quietly with a dejected tone. His hold around Daniel tightened. “At least I was respected in the hybrid auction field.”

 

Daniel didn’t know immediately what to do. He gently pushed Seongwoo off him so he would look at him. Tears had found their way down Seongwoo’s cheeks and his eyes were red, snot was running out of his nose. Daniel reached out slowly and wiped the tears and snot with his shirt, not really caring about his expensive clothing. 

 

He gently cupped Seongwoo’s face when he refused to look at him, probably feeling ashamed of himself. Daniel had long seen behind Seongwoo’s usual fierce and strong demeanor. Sometimes, even his strong willed and confident boyfriend had moments of weakness.

And Daniel would be there to make him realize again how strong he actually was. 

 

“Seongwoo, look at me,” Daniel quietly demanded. 

 

After a few seconds, Seongwoo’s eyes finally flickered to Daniel’s. 

 

“If they don’t let you then you have to make them give you a chance and prove yourself. I know it’s easier said than done but you told me yourself, do you remember? When we were in the park after I messed up our first date in the fancy French restaurant whose name I’ve long forgotten? We were drinking red wine to tuna sandwiches and you told me about how amazing you actually were but had no chances. You had one here and you’ve done so,  _ so _ well in the last few years. Kicked everyone aside with your knowledge and skills and earned the spot rightfully. You handed those arrogant, belittling humans their asses in a pretty bowtie.    
  
Because that’s who you are. Your are this amazing and this brilliant cat hybrid. There are simply no better words to describe you. Graduated top his class with honors, your professors loved you and in another world - where there is no difference between humans and hybrids - people would fight for you to work for them.”   
  


Seongwoo was sniffing, at least he wasn’t crying anymore. 

 

“But we do not live in that world. I am being discriminated against, very obviously so.”

“I know, I know. But Seongwoo, I know you want the world to change immediately. Hell, I want it, too. If I have to listen to one of my father’s friends talk lowly of hybrids again I will probably combust but love, the world - society - does not change that fast unfortunately.”

 

Daniel sighed and grabbed his hands. He let his thumbs stroke his soft hands soothingly. 

 

“You can’t change everyone’s views and beliefs in a few years. It takes much, much more time. You have to be patient and take it step by step. It’s frustrating, I know. You are impatient, I know. But I also know that if you keep fighting on and just do your job perfectly, they will have nothing on you. It will take a lot of strength, god, I don’t know if I could be this strong but I know you can do it. If there is a hybrid out there to kick some arrogant and ignorant humans’ asses out there then it’s gotta be you. 

 

Look at how much progress you have made. Remember how everyone was also skeptical of you at the beginning? Look where you are now. All those co-workers - they love you now. For your wit, your laugh, your brilliancy! 

 

You have become a role model for other hybrids that have equally been discriminated against. They will take a look at you and think ‘if he can do it, maybe I can too’. You give them hope and empathy in a way, no human ever could. 

 

That’s what made me fall so inevitably in love with you. Not your fluffy tail or your cute ears, definitely not your fingernails that used to be really sharp and painful if you digged them into my skin whenever I was stupid -” 

 

Daniel’s heart warmed up and he felt relieved to see Seongwoo cracking a smile, albeit weak but still there. 

 

“But you as a person. I don’t love Ong Seongwoo the cat hybrid because he is a cat hybrid. I love him because he is fierce, he is strong, he is beautiful in his own way, something far beyond his pretty face. He is compassionate and ambitious, he knows what he wants and he knows how to get it. And he would never hesitate to work endlessly for it. He is confident; he has all the reasons to be.

 

He deserves only respect and appreciation, even if others don’t realize.

 

And if they don’t see it yet, he always finds a way for them to see. 

 

Because Ong Seongwoo cannot be reduced to fluffy ears and a fluffy tail. He is also easily one of the best at what he is doing. Ong Seongwoo, even if you feel like giving up, don’t doubt your brilliancy.

 

You might think the respect at the auction house is what you are craving right now but it’s not. Do you know how I know? Because you’ve told me. You were respected among other hybrids. But this was not the kind of respect you wanted to earn; you didn’t want humans to want you for your body but for who you were, for your knowledge about all this financial planning you love so much and I honestly never really got why. You wanted to prove them you are more than a pretty face.

 

And you got the skills, the chance. It’s right there. Maybe you need to kick a few more asses till you can finally show how worthy you are and I cannot promise it will be easy or work smoothly but I am here for you.”

 

Daniel leaned down and kissed his forehead softly and squeezed his hands reassuringly again. He smiled at him gently and Seongwoo lips turned a bit upwards as well. 

 

“I am gonna support you in every possible way I can. I will annoy my father further with more projects until he has to block my number so i can’t spam him anymore in the middle of the night. You have worked your magic on me; you have made me see how ignorant I was. You have made previous co-workers realize they have been treating hybrids unfairly. I am positive you can make all these old people realize too that we are in a new age and hybrids do not take any more oppression. I am so insanely proud of you and everything you have reached. 

 

It might take a bit of time and more effort but I truly believe you can do it. If not you then who?”

 

Seongwoo was smiling and the sparkle in his eyes returned as he slightly leaned forward to kiss Daniel sweetly. 

 

“Well, you are right. I am really fucking brilliant,” Seongwoo giggled and Daniel smiled at him before pressing their lips together again. 

 

“There’s my amazing boyfriend again, ready to conquer all evil in the humans’ world.”

 

Seongwoo wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him deeply again.

 

“Thank you,” he murmured against his lips. Daniel only wrapped his own arms around his waist.

 

“Do you maybe want to tell me now what had happened earlier?”

 

A few seconds passed in silence and Daniel was about to drop the topic when Seongwoo sighed. 

 

“The board members are all dicks - even those that don’t even have one. And one in particular thought it was necessary to first judge me for allegedly sleeping my way up but then suggesting to sleep with him.”

 

Daniel frowned and anger consumed him as he heard Seongwoo murmur those words.

 

“He fucking did what? Tell me who it was.”

“It doesn’t matter for now.”

 

The human raised an eyebrow in confusion.

 

“He touched me inappropriately. I got all his fucking disgusting hands on me.”

 

Daniel was about to jump off the floor, cross the room to run and get his hands on the fucker but Seongwoo knew him too well and held him down. His ears twitched and he pouted deeply. Daniel gulped. 

 

“Did he try any other funny business?”   
“Of course not, I kneed him so hard in his small dick he probably won’t dare to look at me again. I don’t care anymore if he’s gonna report me. I'm not gonna let someone get away from touching me like this.”

 

Daniel chuckled and and pressed another short kiss to Seongwoo’s temple. The cat hybrid stood up silently. 

 

“Okay, enough sentimental talks for now. I have work to get done and you got yours, too.”

“I can’t believe you are kicking me out like this. I thought we were having a moment,” Daniel sighed dramatically but was already standing up. 

 

“We can still have moments, later.”

“Oh, is that a promise?”    
  
Daniel wiggled with his eyebrows and Seongwoo hit his chest weakly before leaning forward to leave an innocent kiss on his lips again. 

 

“See you later,” Seongwoo said dismissively and Daniel walked towards the door.

“Oh and Daniel?”

 

The human turned to him with raised eyebrows.

 

“You go home later without me first.”   
“Why?”   
  


Seongwoo looked down to his fingernails and smirked at him.

 

“Time to get my nails sharpened again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading as always x)
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/thssmslkfn)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/thisseemslikefun)


End file.
